vengeance
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: "Balas dendam" hanya itu yang dipikirkan oleh sosok itu saat ini. Tapi, jauh didasar hatinya ada sebuah perasaan yang menolak semua itu. Baginya saat ini adalah Egonya dan bukan Perasaannya, hanya Egonya untuk membalas dendam pada pemuda itu... fic pertama di fandom Fairy tail, maaf mengecewakan, tinggalkanlah catatan kalian setelah membaca ya, sangkyu hehe


::::Vengeance:::

Rated: M

Pairing: Jellal X Natsu, Gray X Natsu

Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, angst

Warning: Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC , Smut, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, dll….

::::Vengeance:::

"Lepaskan aku, Jellal!" ia berteriak sekuat tenaga, berusaha menjauhkan sosok yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya, yang tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan padanya.

"Tak akan!" balasanya. Ia menekan tombol kecil berwarna merah yang dipegang ditangan sebelah kirinya.

"AHKK!" jerit pemuda bersurai merah muda itu. Badannya melengkung keatas. Kepala yang penuh bulir-bulir keringat itu ia dongakkan, menatap nanar ke langit-langit ruangan berwarna biru itu. Warna yang sangat ia benci.

"Rasakanlah Natsu! Rasakan rasa sakit yang tak seberapa ini disbanding rasa sakit yang kau berikan padaku!" ujarnya didekat telinga pemuda bersurai merah muda yang bernama Natsu, atau lebih tepatnya Natsu Dragneel—seorang anak yang dirawat oleh sesosok Dragon legendaries, Igneel.

"LEPASKAN! AHHKK!" ia menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa, hingga ia rasakan urat lehernya hampir putus. Ia menyesal, menyesal sekali telah mempercayai sosok pemuda didepannya. Ia menyesal telah datang tanpa persiapan apapun. Ia menyesal memberikan maafnya pada sosok itu, sosok yang telah membuat sahabatnya menangis, Erza.

"HA HA HA, menjeritlah! Menjeritlah sekuat yang kau bisa, Natsu Dragneel, HA HA HA!" ia tertawa melihat sosok yang berada dibawahnya menggeliat dengan tak nyaman. Di tekannya tombol itu berulang kali, dan reaksi dari tubuh dibawahnya semakin menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Bren…nghhh..Sek! Ngghhh.. ahhh..aaahhh.. kau.. nghhh.. akan… gggghhh.. merasakan..aahh..pemba..ngghh..lasann..ku… Je..ngg… AHH~" ia menggigit bibirnya, kaget, ia kaget mendengar suara desahan nikmat yang ia keluarkan.

"Hemm? Nikmat bukan, Natsu?" pemuda bersurai biru dengan tato disekitar wajah sebelah kirinya itu menjilat dada pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan seduktif, menjilat, menghisap, menariknya, memelintirnya, menjadikannya seperti mainan gasing untuk anak-anak itu.

"…." Ia mengunci bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan yang tadi ia keluarkan. Peluhnya semakin mengalir di kedua pelipisnya saat ini, genangan bening yang sejak tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanyapun kini mengalir, bercampur menjadi satu dengan buliran keringat itu.

BREETTT

Suara robekan baju yang terdengar, membuat sosok bersurai pink itu membelalakan matanya. Menatap tak percaya kearah pemuda didepannya itu.

"Hmmm… kau lebih menarik jika seperti ini, Natsu, Khe.. He he.. Ha.. HA HA," ia tertawa lagi. Tak lama ia membuka seluruh pakaian berwarna biru yang ia kenakan. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh dibawahnya itu.

"Nikmatilah, Natsu!" dengan tiba-tiba ia membalikkan tubuh pemuda bersurai merah muda itu dengan kasar, tubuh yang sama telanjang dengannya, membuat rantai-rantai itu terdengar bergemerincing.

"AKKHH!" ia memekik sakit merasakan perih dikedua tangannya yang masih terikat rantai itu.

PLAK…

"AHKK!" ia memekik lagi ketika bongkahan pantatnya yang kenyal itu dipukul dengan keras oleh pemuda itu.

"ARGGGHHHH!" ia menjerit dengan sangat keras, dirasakan tubuhnya sepreti terbelah dua, perih luar biasa menyerang bagian bawahnya. Entah apa yang telah ia masukkan kedalam 'lubang' miliknya itu, tapi yang pasti benda itu lebih besar dari benda yang tadi. Sakit!

"Nghhh…" ujar pemuda bersurai biru itu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sebentar sensasi kenikmatan awal yang ia rasakan didalam 'lubang'itu. Ya, dengan kasar pria bernama Jellal itu memasukkan 'miliknya' tanpa memperhatikan 'lubang' yang ia masuki masih sempit. Dengan sekali hentakan ia memasukkan semua miliknya didalam sana.

"Ahkk.. ahhh…nnnn.." entah mengapa bibirnya seolah tak bisa ia kendalikan untuk diam. Lagi ia yang tak ingin memperdengarkan desahan itu kepada sosok yang saat ini tengah menempelkan tubuhnya dengan rapat pada tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya ikut bergerak maju-mundur akibat gerakan-gerakannya.

"Nghhhh… bagaimana, hm? Nikmat bukan? Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku, Natsu Dragneel, HA HA HA," ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sosok dibawahnya. Menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur dengan cepat. Merasakan sensasi-sensasi yang menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Membuat ia memeluk gemas tubuh dibawahnya itu. Tak ia ketahui bahwa tubuh sosok dibawahnya itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Ahh~ nggh..ngggg..nnnn…mmmmm…" hanya desahan tak bermakna yang keluar dari kedua bibirnya itu. Pandangan matanya kini semakin buram. Ia menatap kosong kearah kedua tangannya yang masih terikat itu, terlihat sedikit darah di sekitar rantai yang mengikat kedua tanganhnya itu. Tubuhnya serasa remuk. Rambutnya lepek, keringat yang mengalir semakiin banyak, air liurnya menetes, air matanya pun menetes tanpa arti—entah itu mengartikan rasa sakit atau bukan, kecewa atau bukn, marah atau bukan, tak ada yang tahu, iapun tak tahu.

PLOP

Suara benda milik pemuda bersurai biru itu terlepas dari lubang pemuda bersurai merah muda itu.

"AHH~" pemuda bersurai biru itu membalikkan tubuh pemuda dibawahnya dengan kasar, kemudian dimasukkannya lagi miliknya kedalam tubuh pemuda itu. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin cepat. Ia menggenggam kedua putting susu yang kini tampak membengkak itu dengan kasar, ia remas- remas putting itu, ia jilat perut pemuda dibawahnya itu, terlihat cairan berwarna putih kental disana.

"Nghhh…. Nnnn… mmm…" ia mendesah lagi ketika ia rasakan miliknya semakin membesar dan berkedut didalam sana. Dan benar saja tak berapa lama, setelah gerakan cepat itu ia lakukan iapun mengeluarkan cairannya didalam tubuh pemuda dibawahnya itu.

"HAHA HA.. bagaimana rasanya ha? Nikmat bukan?" ia melebarkan kedua kaki pemuda itu, menatapnya sengit—namun ada sedikit rasa kesal bercampur kecewa disana.

"….." diam, pemuda itu tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya menatap pemuda didepannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"CHE!" ia kesal melihat tak ada respon sama sekali dari rivalnya itu. Ia menatapnya sebentar, kemudian ia mengeluarkan miliknya dengan kasar dari lubang itu. Ia mendengus kasar, lalu iapun melangkah menjauh dari tubuh yang berantakan itu. Meninggalkan pemuda bersurai merah muda itu sendirian diruangan itu, sendirian menatap kosong kearah langit-langit itu.

.

.

"Gray! Masih belum kau temukan?" ia berlari disamping pemuda bersurai dark blue itu.

"Belum! Sebaiknya ku cari kearah sana, kau kearah sana!" tunjuknya pada wanita bersurai merah tua itu.

"Hati-hati!" ujar wanita bersurai merah tua dengan armornya itu.

"Ok," ujar pemuda itu mantap.

'Dimana kau Natsu? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu bodoh!' ia membatin cemas. Cemas akan orang yang sangat ia sayangi, cemas akan hal-hal yang tak bisa ia bayangkan terjadi pada pemuda bersurai merah muda itu. Ia cemas, jika Jellal, musuhnya itu melakukan sesuatu pada Sahabat dan juga orang yang ia sayangi. Natsu Dragneel.

OWARI

Wahh….

Ga nyangka, bisa buat cerita kayak gini, xexxee…

Pikiran mesum kembali menjalar ketika ku nonton fairy tail dimana natsu lagi ngelawan jellal buat nyelametin erza. Nyehehee…. :3

Yoshh..

Silahkan tinggalkan catatan minna buat ku ya….

Ini fic pertama di fandom fairy tail, Cuma nyoba0nyoba lho… xexexex

Yosoike minna….

Jaa.. neeee hehehe


End file.
